To Survive Through Castle Oblivion
by Neophyte-Schemer
Summary: Don't wish to say to much otherwise it may ruin the story. Lets just lay out the plot in a simple matter; Xemnas wants Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene dead. But, due to one small dream Zexion has, there is hope to survive Castle Oblivion...
1. Prologue

((Author's note- This is the shortest part of the story, since it's the prologue and all. Sorry if there are any grammars but I make errors otherwise I wouldn't be human. This story is a pretty big AU, for a basic fact their are somethings changed in the true KH storyline. Such as, Lexaeus is Zexion's father and a few other things you can merely read as the story goes on. For warning I do NOT shun yoai or gay couplings and there will most likely be yoai in further time...))

It'd only be around one hour before everyone would wake up and breakfast would begin. Xemnas sat at his desk in his office all alone, merely waiting. He looked up above the office door at a pale colored clock with roman numbers reading, 6:13 AM. Xemnas let out a annoyed sigh, and stared down at his neat, organized birch wood desk.

"Where the heck is Axel?!" Xemnas thought out loud, "He's 13 minutes late..!"

Suddenly, shadows began to dance around up the floor before the superior's wooden desk. Then the shadows rose up into a dark abysmal vortex.

"Axel?" Xemnas said unsure, staring at the portal.

"Yes superior one?" a voice said from the darkness of the vortex.

Then a man stepped out of the portal. He stood quite tall, wearing a ashen black cotton robe that had a zipper as well as a hood. Which dangled with a sterling silver chain and two braided woolen strings with some sterling silver dangling at the end of the woolen strings. Upon his feet were raven black boots made of what seemed perhaps a leather of some sort. On the man's face was a friendly smirk with his eyelids shut. Under his eyes were upside down tear shaped tattoos. His hair was spiked up, much as to a leonine mane. The hair was crimson like a delicious red apple. He then opened his eyes and stared at Xemnas. Which revealed his turquoise eyes that reflected Xemnas and his serious gaze.

"Glad you could make it Axel" Xemnas said staring at him, "But please... Try to get here on time..."

Axel raised a brow and looked at the clock now reading, 6:14 AM. He turned and looked back at Xemnas with a sheepish smile forming.

"Well my clock read 5:48 so I thought I would be early." Axel said rubbing one of his eyebrows, "So..."

"I have summoned you here to give you a secret mission." The superior began to explain.

"What sort of mission?" Axel asked curiously.

"A assassination mission" Xemnas said in a more darker tone, "It will be token place in a castle called, Castle Oblivion..."

"Castle Oblivion, huh?" Axel asked with a smirk, "Why didn't you hire Marluxia to do it? I mean, he is the graceful assassin..."

"He is one who you are going to kill..." Xemnas said, "Along with everyone else sent with you to the castle"

Axel's expression changed quickly to crossed arms with a sort of pouty 'are you serious' glare. Then Axel let out a short sigh and swayed his head at Xemnas.

"Superior" Axel said in a annoyed tone, "why? I don't get it, if I murder members won't it just slow us down?"

"Silence and I'll explain." Xemnas said closing his eyes.

Axel uncrossed his arms and stared at Xemnas. He reopened his eyelids with his golden eyes staring straight back at Axel.

"You see Axel, I am just weeding out the weakling in our organization..." He explained briefly.

"Weak..." Axel said looking to his side, then he looked back towards Xemnas, "Sure Marluxia looks effeminate... But really, he does know how to use his scythe well and doesn't seem that weak..."

Xemnas let out a long sigh and glanced at the clock a movement. It read 6:30 AM now leaving them only a half hour till others were awake and about. Axel remained glaring at Xemnas, waiting for a explanation from him. The superior narrowed his eyes and made a sort of frown.

"Indeed" Xemnas said, "Marluxia is strong member, but, sometimes when members think they're very strong... They may become cocky..."

Axel nodded his head at the superior's explanation and Xemnas explained some more.

"This adds up to a traitor in the long run, and I merely just want to rid him before he becomes a big threat..." Xemnas went on, "It'd be a tragedy if he killed off every member that got in his way..."

"I see your reasons, well, who are the members bound for Castle Oblivion?" Axel asked curiously.

"Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Larxene." Xemnas replied, "Also later today I'll have a... Meeting... Telling you and the rest of a false mission in Castle Oblivion, but really it will be a death trap for all of them... I'm going to make Marluxia the lord of the castle to make him think less likely to me knowing about his plots against the organization..."

"Wow..." Axel muttered, "You really thought everything out didn't you?"

Xemnas nodded his head slowly and said from under his breath,

"Indeed"

Axel was then engulfed in shadows and vanished. Xemnas stood up from his seat and darkness rose from the ground and engulfed him as well. Leaving the office room now empty.


	2. Chapter 1

((Author's note - I finally got the time to type up chapter one from my notebook and post it up! I don't know, I've checked this chapter and fixed things as I typed but I still may have some sort of grammar. But I tried and I'll get better and better at literature as I go on. So it's all good I guess, though some reason I quickly begin to hate my story after making the first chapter. Though I may not care for my own story, I figure perhaps maybe someone else will... NOTE~ Roxas is not in the organization yet so really it is currently organization XII. But he will come in later so yeah...))

Zexion turned over in his small bed. He dripped with cold sweat as he buried himself in his slate grey satin pillows. Zexion whined softly, the nightmare seemed to real to him. Finally, the schemer shot up panting lightly. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead and dripped off his chin. Zexion closed his eyes a moment and wiped sweat from one of his eyebrows. His light blueish silver hair was messy from his tossing and turning. Though his hair gleamed from sweat as light came in through the window. Zexion's bare small torso nearly coated in sweat, making his skin look smooth and soft. Much comparable to a young sea lion that just got out from the sea a moment ago. His eyes were a beautiful light royal blue, yet filled with no emotion. Barely on his pevis, was his loose and baggy; silky navy blue PJ pants. The rims of his plain white silken boxers showed, but the schemer could really care less. Zexion stopped panting in panic and toke a slow deep breath. He thought about the dream, it wasn't like any other dream he had before. Zexion recalled Xemnas in his office and Axel appeared in his office. They started to speak about assassination of members, though he couldn't remember who at the moment. Then, he remembered being within a pale white castle with Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene and Namine. It had a name, but like all dreams they end up confusing you one way or other. After that he was speaking alone with his best friend, Namine. The nightmare ended with a dark room within the strange castle. Zexion felt himself in agony, it was a choking pain and all he saw was Axel and a young boy in a dark spandex suit. All Alex did was watch with arms crossed, the schemer knew he was suffocating to death by the boy in the spandex. Zexion shuddered at dreadful thought of it all. Remembering the terror of the nightmare that oddly seemed so real. The schemer laid back down, unsure of the current time. Since he didn't have anything to read time inside his bedroom. Zexion let out a long sigh and figured it'd be of best to just forget about it. But, it crept back into his mind over and over, like a annoying insect. Lexaeus, Zexion's father would come into his room like always, to make sure he was awake for breakfast. The schemer toke one of his satin pillows and cuddled with it for comfort. He began to rest his eyes, then pulled up his white cotton blanket. After that he made a light smirk to himself, the schemer figured the best way to rid a thought was to do was to keep himself busy. He knew somehow he would be busy in the morning for now, he'd rest with the few minutes he had before breakfast began.

Vexen yawned sleepily and he slowly sat up on his bed. He stretched out his arms a little and turn rubbed his eyes. He turned to read the clock on his end table.

"6:41..." Vexen mumbled out loud to himself.

He stared for a while before getting off the bed. The academic began to head for his bathroom to take his morning shower. As he entered the bathroom, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Vexen couldn't help but to give a light smile. His hair was a dirty blond and went all the way down to his lower spine. With bangs in the front that flowed down merely a few centimeters below his beast plate. Vexen's eyes were a jade green, that had a very lovely glimmer in the light. Topless, it showed the academic's mediocre body structure. Though there were much better bodied members among the organization. From the mirror, only the rims of his boxers showed. Vexen liked to sleep in boxers at night, somehow it made him pleased. Today he wore olive green striped cotton boxers. The academic stopped looking at his reflection from the mirror and got a peach towel from a cabinet. Then set the towel on a hook upon the wall, by the shower. Vexen slowly adjusted the water until it was a comforting coolness and removed his striped boxers. The academic then stepped into the shower and let out a relaxed sigh. He begun with washing his body off with a bar of soap. He did so sluggishly, since, there was no worry if he was late to breakfast. Superior one never really seemed to notice him at the table or anything. Vexen then washed off the soap from his whole body. Then toke the shampoo and started to lather it into his long hair. Which the shampoo had a dreamy cucumber fragrance. Sadly something broke the peaceful moment, as Vexen got the shampoo washed out of his hair. A loud crash came from within out his bedroom, causing the academic to jump a little at first. He turned off the water, figuring he might as well see what happened. Vexen then got out of the shower, then toke the peach towel off the hook. He quickly wrapped it around his waist and crept towards the bathroom door. The academic cracked the door slightly and peered from it. There, upon his dresser, he saw a Russian blue cat with a dumb founded gaze at him. Vexen raised a eyebrow at the cat, he really didn't plan for a cat to freeload his bedroom. Soon, his eyes traced down to the broken lamp on the wooden floor. Before he could react further, the cat leaped down from the dresser. Taking the chance to flee as it jolted out the door at full speed. The academic walked over to the door and closed the bedroom door. Vexen rubbed his forehead with a long sigh escaping from him.

"I don't recall any of the organization owning a cat..." He muttered from under his breath.

It was truly annoying for both of them. Larxene hated Namine, yet the little brat had to sleep in the same room as her. Namine didn't enjoy it at all as well, half the time she looked scared enough to wet herself from Larxene's anger. Although Larxene found that part of dealing with her amusing. She didn't want the child in her room at all, even if superior would pay munny for her to keep Namine.

"Uh..." Namine said softly.

Larxene growled and rolled her eyes before looking at the girl. Her glare was filled with anger, anyone could tell she was pissed off with a simple glimpse as of right now. Sure it had only been six days of dealing with the brat. But, for Larxene, it seemed way to long to bear longer. Namine frowned seeing her evil leer and looked away from the eyes of the savage nymph. She hung her head down, the girl was afraid to speak so she didn't say another word. Namine was confused though, what was there to be mad about? Larxene wasn't the one who was being held prisoner. But Namine knew her ground and simply toke out her art pad. The girl then brought out some canyons to create a drawing. Larxene was still annoyed, but she just watched Namine for the moment. The girl began to slowly make a poorly drawn picture, but it was good enough so Larxene could tell it was a drawing of Zexion. The nymph found it hard not to snicker at the low-quality picture. Yet at the same time, she was trying not to smirk. Larxene was not a moron, she could tell Namine had a crush on the cloaked schemer. Sadly with the short time the nymph had been in the organization, she saw Zexion as a intelligent nobody, yet, a native one as well. Suddenly scratching came from Larxene's door. Namine stopped drawing and almost leaped up with a gasp. She looked at the door in silence as the nymph got to her feet and walked towards the door.

"It's just Boris, don't pee yourself." Larxene said opening the door.

A blue Russian cat jogged into the room. Namine stared up at Larxene with a pouty upset look upon her face. Namine was much younger and shorter then Laxene. She had royal blue eyes along with light blond hair. Her hair was about shoulder length, but on her left side it was grown longer. To end it all, she wore a simple boring white dress. As for Larxene, she had golden blond hair. It was in a strange hair style, all of her hair was slicked back and was about shoulder length. But, there were two strands of hair that went up and curled down. Her eyes were a bright aqua blue, which seemed to show a pool of water if looked into. Larxene was also dressed into the organization robe showing she was ready for the long boring morning.

"Namine don't get in trouble or I'll kick your ass." Larxene said standing by the open bedroom door.

Namine blinked and simply watched Larxene with a dumb blank stare on her face.

"I'm going to bother Marluxia before breakfast begins, but, I'll be back here to get ya' food if I feel up to it." Larxene said leaving the bedroom.

Namine just simply frowned as Larxene closed the bed door. She then let out a soft sigh and went back to her drawing of Zexion.

Marluxia laid on his bed, crossed arms under his head. He was day dreaming with a light smile on his face. A hot pink silk blanket covered all below his belly button. Anyone could tell easily he didn't wear anything, leaving him nude with only the silken blanket to conceal. Marluxia let out a light yawn and blinked a few times. Normally, at night, the assassin would sneak into someone's room and sleep with them secretly. He couldn't help himself though, he just had a difficult time sleeping all alone. Marluxia did know his limits though, he never dared tried Xemnas's bedroom. Merely for that he didn't wish to scare the present leader, encase he was a light sleeper. He had gotten away with sleeping with other members countless times. Waking up before they did and returning to the safety of his own room. Though, there were other times it didn't work out greatly. Lexaeus is the first one who had been a problem. Waking up three times out of five visits. After the last time, where he was slammed through a wall with a rock. It got through Marluxia's head that Lexaeus didn't like him in or near his room whatsoever. Also that Lexaeus most likely had him on a shit list for trying to merely be loveable and such. This night the assassin had tried Saix's room, but, left a few hours early due to feeling... Uneasy. Marluxia's eyes looked towards his door as foot steps grew louder. He turned to face the door, getting ready encase someone was to enter his room. The assassin toke one of his feathery raven black pillows and placed it nearby his pelvis. Adding extra cover to ensure no one to see. The door cracked open, Marluxia watched calmly.

"Hey, Marluxia?" A voice said through the crack of the door.

"You may come in" Marluxia replied closing his eyes.

Larxene entered the room and closed the door behind her. The assassin reopened his eyes and gave her a friendly smile. The nymph returned a little smile back to him.

"Still hate the girl Namine?" Marluxia asked.

"Of course" Larxene said nodding her head slightly, "Why wouldn't I? All she does is draw crappy drawings of people and sulk about nearly anything!"

"Oh?" The assassin spoke in a curious tone, "At least she doesn't talk much..."

Larxene let out a short sigh and she rubbed her forehead. Marluxia watched her as she went to sit in a chair by the assassin's book shelf. The nymph crossed her legs and made a smirk, then shut her eyelids.

"Yeah, that's true" Larxene said opening one eye, "She only talks to Zexion most of the time, so I have to deal with him sometimes as well."

A spark of interest lit up Marluxia's eyes. The nymph knew preciously why, but didn't say anything of it.

"So anyways" Larxene said getting off the chair, "Want to wonder the halls with me and chat a while?"

"I have nothing better to do at this moment" Marluxia said with a sheepish smile, "But I need to clothe myself first..."

"I figured you did" Larxene said heading for the door, "Wait for you outside"

Marluxia nodded his head and watched Larxene leave the room. The assassin then got up from his bed and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a pair of flamingo pink silk boxers, plain black pants, the organization robe, pair of white cotton socks and his pair of black boots. He placed the boots on the floor by the bed and laid out the clothes on the bed. He then shortly after began to quickly dress himself, once done he came out of his room. His hair had a 80s look, it looked very fluffy. It was a cherry blossom shade of pink. His eyes were a sapphire blue, they even seemed to gleam like gem stones. He stood quite firm and tall, with a nice well build body.

"Anyways" Marluxia said looking at Larxene, "anything else you want to bring up about the two?"

"Well... They get along together well" The nymph said trying to think of things to say.

Then a idea went into her head. Perhaps she could try and get Marluxia to hate Namine also or something.

"But, I can easily tell she has a crush on Zexion" Larxene blurted out as they began to walk down the hallway.

There was a silence between the two for a while.

"...Really?" The assassin asked in a gentle tone, "you think so?"

"No, no Marluxia..." the nymph said with slight laugher, "I know so."

Lexaeus had just got done taking a shower and getting dressed. He looked at his clock on top of his desk, it was 6:51 AM. The hero let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyelids for a moment, then reopened them. Lexaeus was the most tallest member in the organization, as well as the most muscular. The hero had eyes that were the same color as blueberries. With a usually peaceful and mellow gaze that came from them. His hair was a copper brown, and flowed back into wavy, thin spikes. Bringing out a look much alike to a flame on a candle. Though powerful, he had a bit of a gaunt look to him due to age. Though he didn't need to worry of it, since a nobody could not age. Shadows began to weave and dance on the ground underneath Lexaeus's feet. Then the darkness twisted upward, consuming him within it. The hero reappeared from a dark vortex inside Zexion's bedroom. The vortex faded away into the floor and Lexaeus walked over to the side of his son's bed. The schemer laid there, hugging one of his slate grey satin pillows. The hero smiled at his son, he looked so peaceful...

"Zexion" Lexaeus said quietly, "time to get up"

Since he was fairly a light sleeper. The schemer closed his eyes tighter and curled up. Then one eye opened up and looked up to Lexaeus.

"You awake?" He asked staring at Zexion.

The schemer nodded his head a few times and sat up with a short yawn. Then he rubbed his eye a little. Lexaeus left the bedroom as Zexion got up and headed for closet. The hero waited outside the bedroom. He leaned against the wall, his eyes shot towards his left. There, he saw Larxene with Marluxia walking in the hallway. Lexaeus glared at them for a while, before going back to staring on ahead. Zexion came out of his bedroom, dressed in the robe. The schemer had the hood over his head. Lexaeus looked at his son and made a smile.

"You don't need to hide your face, there's nothing wrong with it" Lexaeus said.

"I know" Zexion replied, "But I want to."

The hero nodded his head slightly and couldn't help to notice Marluxia and Larxene coming towards them. Lexaeus to be honest, didn't really like the two newer members. Though, he thought there was perhaps some hope for them.

"Want to climb up on my shoulders?" Lexaeus asked his son.

"Sure" The schemer replied with a shrug.

The hero kneeled down for his son and Zexion began to climb onto his back. Then he got to his father's sturdy shoulders. To ensure himself, the schemer held on to Lexaeus's shoulders. The hero lightly held on to his son's feet as he got up. Zexion gripped more tightly to his dad's shoulders as he rose up. But loosened grip when Lexaeus was standing all the way up.

"Hey" Larxene said giving a wave towards the two.

"Morning" Zexion said with a smile concealed by his hood.

Marluxia made a faint smirk and closed his eyes a moment before opening them again. Larxene simply put a hand on her hip. Lexaeus just merely watched them in silence and Zexion nearly yawned but stopped himself from doing so.

"Mind if we tag along with you guys?" Larxene asked.

"Only if you want to" the schemer said.

Larxene nodded her head at him, then looked over to Marluxia. The assassin lipped the words 'Thank You' and looked back to Zexion and Lexaeus. The hero wondered what he was thanking her for, but, figured it wasn't his business. Then they began to head to the dining room together.


End file.
